hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Souther
帝王に逃走はないのだ～！！}}|Souther}} |allegiance= |fighting_style=Nanto Hōō Ken |voice= Banjō Ginga (TV series, Ichigo Aji) Akio Ōtsuka (Raō Den Jun'ai no Shō, Yuria Den) Toshihiko Seki (Ten no Haoh, Ten no Haoh PSP) Nobutoshi Canna (Hokuto Musou, Shin Hokuto Musou) Nobunaga Shimazaki (Shin Hokuto Musou, as child) Daisuke Namikawa (DD Hokuto no Ken) Hiroki Tōchi (Hokuto ga Gotoku) Illich Guardiola (Ten no Haoh dub) Ezra Weisz (Hokuto Musou dub) Greg Chun (Hokuto ga Gotoku dub) |appearances=Manga (ch. 85-97) Anime (ep. 58-68) Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Ten no Haoh Ichigo Aji and others. |family=Ōgai (adoptive father/sifu) |}} ; : Souther is the sole successor of the style and one of the Nanto Roku Sei Ken. He bears the destiny of the , also known as the and . The Star of Leadership rules over the Nanto constellation and therefore none of the other Nanto successors can defeat him. History : Souther establishes himself as the after Raoh's setback against Kenshiro and becomes feared as a merciless tyrant, kidnapping children to construct his Holy Cross Mausoleum. Souther was once a warm and loving child, adopted by the previous master of Nanto Hō-ōken, Ogai. However, because of Nanto Hō-ōken's awful legacy, Ogai tricked Souther into killing him in order to be surpassed by his student. :Severely traumatised by the act of having to kill his master, Souther resolved to cast aside any positive emotions, gradually losing his morality over time. : He was present when young Kenshiro competed in the Nanto Junin Kumite. When Kenshiro lost his final trial to Shu, Souther ordered that the boy be executed in keeping with Nanto law but Shu intervened and sacrificed his own eyes for the boy's life. This awakened Shu's star of destiny (the Jinsei) and would see the two of them become enemies after the nuclear war. : When Shu recruits Kenshiro in his war against Souther, the ''Hokuto Shinken successor confronts Souther but finds his vital point attacks are futile against him. Souther defeats Kenshiro and prepares to use him as a human sacrifice for his mausoleum until Shu's son, Shiva, infiltrates the prison and aids his escape. Souther responds by attacking the resistance hideout, taking a hundred women & children hostage in order to blackmail Shu into surrender. He slices the tendons in Shu's legs, crippling his Nanto Hakuro Ken, and forces him to rest the capstone of the pyramid before his execution, which takes place just as Kenshiro, Raoh and Toki arrived at the foot of the mausoleum. : An enraged Kenshiro challenges Souther once more to avenge Shu's death and discovers his secret: Souther was born with a rare congenital condition known as dextrocardia situs inversus totalis-- meaning that his heart is on the right side and the positions of his vital points are reversed. After being crippled by the Tenha Kassatsu and losing his protection, Souther makes one last stand, but he is soon defeated by Kenshiro's merciful Ujō Moshō Ha technique. Overwhelmed by his opponent's compassion, Souther spends his final moments reconciling with the shrine of his beloved master, before breathing his last and passing away next to Ogai's body. Shortly afterwards, the holy pyramid comes crashing down under the weight of Shu's sorrow, whose spirit wept for Souther's tragic fate. : Kenshiro remarks that Souther's love "was the greatest of all." In other media * In the 2006 movie Legend of Raoh: Chapter of Death in Love, Souther's death scene is different from the original manga. There is no reference to his sensei, Ogai, or the motivation behind the Holy Emperor's Cross Mausoleum. Refusing to die from Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken, Souther rejects his pity and stabs himself in the heart. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: AA * Power: 4 * Speed: 5 * Skills: 5 * Looks: 4 * Charisma: 5 Trivia * The word souther means "A strong wind from the south". * Geese Howard (from SNK's "Fatal Fury" and "King of Fighters" fighting video game series) is possibly based on Souther. * In the Touhou-based fighting game Touhou Hisoutensoku, the character Reiuji Utsuho has a combat style heavily-based on Souther's. Many of her moves share animations or have similar appearances to Souther's moves (sprite comparison here). Humorously, Utsuho herself is also a reference; she is a Yatagarasu (hell raven) with power over fire, ergo providing a humorous indirect homage to Souther's phoenix motif. * The fighting style of Menace (from the "Queen's Blade" franchise) and some aspects of her personality are possibly based on Souther. Justified, since Menace's VA, Yūko Gotō, is a big fan of Souther, not to mention being the producer of the Hokuto Musou game. * The character J in the manga series "Sakigake!! Otokojuku" shares a slight physical resemblance to Souther. The resemblance is greater in the anime adaption, in which J is also voiced by Souther's original seiyuu, Banjo Ginga. Gallery File:Southermanga.jpg File:Young_Souther_.jpg|Souther at the age of 15 File:Ougaisouther_(manga3).jpg|The tragedy of Souther File:Souther_battle_1.jpg|Souther prepares for his first battle with Kenshirō File:Souther_(manga).jpg|Souther prepares for his second battle with Kenshirō File:Souther_(manga2).jpg File:Souther_(manga3).jpg File:Souther_(manga4).jpg File:Souther_(manga5).jpg File:Ornl pic9.jpg vlcsnap-2011-09-29-22h32m46s140.png File:Souther.png File:Young_Souther.jpg File:Souther.jpg File:Souther1.jpg File:Souther_injured.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-23-03h30m49s38.png|Souther's last stand. vlcsnap-2011-10-23-03h21m32s82.png SoutherI.jpg souther and ougai.JPG souther2.JPG vlcsnap-2011-10-23-12h26m10s124.png|Souther, in his final moments. File:Souther_(Ten_no_Haoh).jpg|Souther in Ten no Haoh. File:Souther (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG File:Souther (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG File:Souther (Hokuto no Ken 6).PNG File:Souther (Atomiswave).jpg File:Setertyrghf.jpg File:Souther7.gif File:Souther (Hokuto Musou).png|Souther in Hokuto Musou (game original outfit). File:Thouzer (Hokuto Musou manga outfit).jpg|Souther in Houkto Musou (source material outfit). Souther mask.JPG Souther Rei Gaiden.JPG|Souther Rei Gaiden Souther Ryuken Gaiden.JPG|Souther Ryuken Gaiden vlcsnap-2011-11-29-01h15m31s96.png vlcsnap-2011-11-30-01h45m02s49.png File:Souther1.png File:04.avi_snapshot_00.46_-2013.03.12_22.17.24-.jpg File:10.mkv_snapshot_22.16_-2013.04.01_19.34.36-.jpg File:11.mkv_snapshot_19.17_-2013.04.04_21.48.55-.jpg File:13.mkv_snapshot_04.04_-2013.04.04_23.00.34-.jpg|Preparing for his fight with Raoh (Ten no Haoh anime) ddsou13.png|Souther in DD Hokuto no Ken (2013) Southerface.jpg File:Souther-raohden1.jpg File:Souther-raohden2.jpg File:Souther-raohden3.jpg File:Souther-raohden4.jpg File:Souther-raohden5.jpg Ichigo_Aji_Souther.png|Souther in Hokuto no Ken: Ichigo Aji Thouzer.png|Souther in Hokuto Ga Gotoku Legends_ReVIVE_Thouzer.png|Souther in Hokuto no Ken: Legends ReVIVE Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Nanto Sei Ken practitioners Category:Nanto Rokusei Ken Category:Ten no Haoh characters Category:Characters killed by Kenshirō Category:Villains